


True Blood

by Combat_boots



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, I Tried, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combat_boots/pseuds/Combat_boots
Summary: Amora went from a normal human girl, to the daughter of one of the most viscous vampire couple's in the world, to an ally of the Slayer, to a precious child of a macabre family, all in the space of a year. This is the story of how her craziness found a true home.





	1. Chapter 1

Spike, or William the Bloody, and Drusilla were hunting in Sunnydale.

They were hungry, and Dru was well enough that she could leave their home. They wandered dark alleys for a couple of hours, never finding a human that looked appetizing enough. All of them were either drunk or smoking, neither of which good for Dru's health. Spike, for all that he was a cruel and monstrous vampire, cared deeply about Drusilla's wellbeing, and so was very picky about which humans they drank from.

At this particular moment, the two vampires were walking down a dark and deserted alleyway near the Bronz. They stumbled upon a young teen, cowering next to a mostly empty dumpster.

"Spike, look at this one." Dru cood, leaning forward and tilting her head to the side as she eyed the girl.

"Yes, I see her. Do you want this one, love?" Spike replied gently. He could smell no drugs of any kind on her, so she was safe to drink. 

"I want to keep her." Drusilla said. "I want to take her home and be her mummy." She said, taking the frightened girls sun-kissed hand. Spike raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Children are a lot of responsibility, even more so than a bird." Spike replied cautiously, watching as the young woman turned her confused face between the two of them.

"Yes. I want this one. She'll be our baby, Spike." Drusilla said as she pulled the girl to her feet. Now that she was standing, Spike could see her far better. She was a little over five feet tall, with waist long chocolate brown hair, which framed her oval face beautifully. She had naturally clear skin, and green ocean eyes.

Well, at least she chose a pretty one. Spike thought. 

He sighed, and put his hand on Dru's shoulder.

"Well, come on girly, we'll take you home." He said, turning away and expecting her to follow. She did, face hopefull and excited no matter how wary she was before.

Spike sat the girl down at a table when they got back to the old abandoned warehouse, and placed a goblet in front of her. "Now don't you worry, this is just a little 'welcome to the family' present." He said in reply to the concern evident in her expression. Dru wandered over to them, and took the knife that Spike held in his hand. 

She cut her hand, and let the blood spill into the crusted goblet, no pain in her face. Spike smirked, and took the knife when she was done, adding his own blood to the mix.

"Drink it." Spike ordered, much to the quiet girls dismay. "What?!" She asked alarmed, the first sound they had heard her make other than whimpering.

"Drink. It. It will make you strong, a lion among sheep. Makes you immune to almost bloody anything." He said, growing frustrated.

She did, as hesitantly as a gazell drinking from a pond, unsure if a crocodile is about to jump out and eat her. When she finished, grimacing at the taste, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed on the ground falling out of her chair. 

"Well, she's ours now, love." Spike said to Dru, gathering the comatose girl in his arms. "Our baby." Drusilla whispered. "What do you want to call her Dru?" Spike asked as he walked to the stairs with his burden. 

Drusilla smiled. "Amora."


	2. Chapter 2

Amora woke up on a large four-poster bed, with white silk sheets. Her long brown hair fanned out around her head on the pillow, looking as if someone had tamed a lion's mane into silk.

She sat up, wondering where she was, as she couldn't remember much of last night. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was dressed in a long, thick black robe.

A man with bleached and spiked hair walked in.

"Oh good, you finally woke up." He said in a rather disgusted British accent. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I better do this bloody introduction thing, so hi, I'm Spike. I'm your dad." 

Amora blinked in suprise, thinking that most fathers were generally nicer than that. "Um, sir, what's my name? I can't remember much, but if you're my dad, you can tell me what I need to know, right?" She asked timidly. 

Her new father scoffed, and said "Your name is Amora, your mother named you. You're a vampire now, so I'm going to get you some food. You can bloody call me dad if you want to I guess. I hate 'sir'." He said, walking out the door. "Your mother will be up in a miniute!" He called as he left. 

And just as her dad had predicted, a skinny woman in a lacy red dress wandered in a miniute later. "Are you my new mother?" Amora asked. "Yes." The woman whispered. "You can call me Mommy now. But behave, you don't want to end up like miss Edith over there. She was a naughty girl, and now she can't watch." She said, pointing to a particular blindfolded doll out of the many that were somehow handicapped in one way or another, whether it be blindfolded, gagged, or tied up. 

Amora turned a fearful look twards the woman. "No, Mommy, I won't get in trouble." She replied, sitting straighter and folding her hands in her lap. 

Suddenly, her dad burst in, holding another low life that had once stolen a blanket from her. "Alright, here you go," Spike said, throwing the man to the ground in front of the bed. "Bloody eat now." 

Amora slid off the wide bed, smelling the blood pumping through the man's veins. She didn't quite understand why, but she wanted to bite his neck and just start drinking. Unbeknownst to her, her face had morphed in a monstrous visage, her ocean grey-green eyes turning sickly yellow. 

She turned to her parents for permission. They nodded in unison. "Go on, Lovey, eat." Said her Mommy encouragingly.

That was all that was needed. The man only screamed for about fifteen seconds. Then there was only blood, and satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later, Amora had fully adjusted to being both a vampire, and the daughter of Spike and Drusilla.

She had gotten a new dress, a dark purple thing, wonderfully swishy, embroidered with fangs, with a blood drop necklace to go with it. She had begun to attend Torrance High School in secret, knowing that it was dangerous, and that her parents would be angry. She wore an extremely thick black cloak, and wore it whenever she went outside in the daylight. Her cover story to the school nurse and the principal was that she had a skin condition that caused her to become hypo-sensitive to UV-rays. Technically, it was true. Just, the symptoms of reality were much harsher than Amora made them out to be.

She loved spending time in the library, which, as you can imagine, led to her knowledge of the Slayer.

"Buffy, I really think you need to go after those two again. They could really do quite a lot of damage if left alive." Said a slightly stuttering British voice, softer than her father's. Amora buried her head further in her book as she sat on the floor behind a bookcase. "C'mon Giles, I can't even find them. And they're dangerous. I think I heard a couple of Spike and Dru's minions talking about some 'special kid' that they got now. Don't have a clue what she can do." Said a sixteen year old blond girl. 

"Well then your first priority as the Slayer should be to find out as much as possible about this child and then kill her." Said Giles.

Amora peeked out from behind the bookcase, mindful of the patch of sunlight, even though she wore her cloak.

"Why do you want to kill me? I know my parents are scary, and I think Mommy's insane, but why do you want to kill me?" She asked timidly.

They both turned twards where she was higher up the stairs from them in shock. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Asked the british man angrily.

"Hey, you're that new kid. The one always in a black cloak. The hell are you doing here?" Asked the girl.

"I just wanted to read some books. I didn't know anyone else would be here. Normally it's just me. And the librarian, which I'm pretty sure is you." She replied, pointing to Giles.

The man sighed taking off his glasses and cleaning them. A second later, the door opened to allow two other teenagers inside. A tall black-haired boy who seemed to be trying too hard at everything, and a red-haired girl carrying many books, who at least seemed more honest than her companion.

Amora ducked back behind her bookcase when they came in.

"Hey guys! What's with the faces, I thought you guys liked us?" Said the boy as he neared the other two. 

There was a sigh, and then a clicking of heels that got closer and closer to Amora's bookcase.

She scrambled closer to the wall that connected to the bookcase, fearfull of what was coming.

A moment later, Buffy appeared by the bookcase, looking down at Amora. "So what do you look like?" She asked, titling her head.

Amora slowly lowered her hood, grateful that sunlight didn't come this far. "Hm." Was all the blond teen said.

She walked forward, put Amora's hood back up, then grabbed her gloved hands and pulled her down the stairs.

She led her to a spot near the doors, where it was in relative shadow.

Amora hesitantly removed her hood again, and at Buffy's motion, took off the rest of her cloak and her gloves too.

Everyone seemed suprised at her appearance. "Bit chubby for a vampire, aren't you?" Commented Giles.

The red-haired girl bristled. "Just cause she doesn't look like the girls in the magazines doesn't mean she's fat Giles! Look at her! She's georgous!" She said angrily at the older man.

Amora blushed and back further to the wall, clutching her cloak closer to her. "If you're a vampire, and the kid of Spike and Dru, why are you going to high school? Did they plant you here or something?" Asked Buffy.

Amora shook her head "No, they don't even know I'm here. I mostly just came for the books. They don't really give me much reading material." 

"Hm. So what about what you eat? Do you eat people?" Asked Buffy.

"Um, well I've eaten about two people, then I lost my taste for it. Now I just tell my parents that I already ate, and go get animal blood in secret." She replied

"Okay, I don't really know what's going on here, but she doesn't seem all that bad. She's like Angel, but without a soul." Said the boy, to a confused look on Amora's face. 

"Yeah, and they probably forgot to ask you, and you never really said your name in class, so what's your name?" Stuttered the red-haired girl. 

Amora raised her eyebrows in suprise. "Oh. Yeah, y'all should probably know that. My name's Amora." 

Now the boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, your accent had seemed kind of southern, but the name, along with the accent really confuses me." Said the boy, crossing his arms.

"Xander! That's mean! Just cause she's from the south doesn't mean she can't have a name like Amora!" The red haired girl yelled at the boy, walking over to stand by Amora. 

"I don't really remember much of my life before I was turned, but I do know that I'm Texan." Amora said regretfully. Buffy crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter where you're from, you're a danger to us all. Why are you working with Spike and Drusilla?" Said the blond angrily. Amora backed away some more, and said "I don't really work with them! Dad just leaves me at home with Mommy, who makes me listen to how her creepy dolls did something bad! Trust me, it ain't fun!" She yelled back.

The red haired girl's face softened, and she walked over to Amora, arms open for a hug. Amora immediately accepted it, starting to cry into her shoulder. "Once or twice after dad got into a fight with somebody, he'd come home and throw a few punches at me, saying that it was my fault, cause I wasn't there, but he's the one who said I had to stay home. And Mommy's just over there giggling at her dolls!" She wept.

Buffy sighed. "Do you want to come live with me for a bit?" She asked warily, as if she expected Amora to lash out at her for it. Amora raised her head. "You sure? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I'll be fine." She said.

Buffy shrugged. "It'll be fine. I'll tell my mom something, and you'll be fine." 

Giles stood up. "Buffy, think. It might be a trap."

Everyone except Amora, who just hung her head, turned to Giles, a glare on each face. "Well alright, don't blame me when you're all dead." He said with a huff.

Buffy turned back to Amora. "So, we got a plan?" 

Amora smiled gratefully and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom! I'm home!" Buffy called as she walked through her front door. Amora stepped forward, but was met with a barrier.

"Um, Buffy? A bit of help please?" She asked, moving to the side to avoid a patch of sunlight that was peeking through the branches of a nearbye tree.

Buffy turned. "Hm? Oh, yeah, right, vampires have a thing that does that. You can come in."

Amora smiled gratefully and stepped past the threshold as Buffy's mother came down the stairs.

"Hello, Buffy. Who's this?" She asked, smoothing her blouse down. "Hm? Oh, Mom, this is Amora. Amora, this is my mom." Replied Buffy, making the usual hand motions of introducing.

"Amora? That's a pretty name. Are you new here? Do your parents know you're staying here for the night?" Her mom asked.

Amora froze up a bit at the rush of questions. Buffy grabbed her mom's hand and led her to another room. "Mom, her parents are abusive. I said she could stay here for a while, and her parents don't even know that she goes to school. She has to keep it a secret. Oh, and the reason for the cloak is that she has a skin disease that makes her sunburn really, really badly in, like, seconds." She said quickly.

"Ah. I had been wondering about that, but didn't want to seem rude. I'm glad you're trying to help her. It's a very kind thing for you to do." Her mother replied, giving her daughter a hug.

Joyce Summers walked back into the living room where the young woman in question was still standing, though she had set her small bag down. 

"Now then. I suppose you can sleep in the guest room next to Buffy's. You can call me Miss Joyce, if you're comfortable with that." The curly-haired woman said. Amora blinked.

"Thank you ma'm. I think I would be able to call you Miss Joyce. Ummmm...... would you be able to help me with my homework? I can get most of it, but there's this one bit of biology that I cannot for the life of me figure out." She replied, cautiously at first, but warming up as she spoke.

Joyce smiled. "Well, I can certainly do my best. Let's see here," she said, turning to survey her surroundings, "the kitchen doesn't work too well, there's a window, hmmmnn, ah! I know! We can go to the library!" She said, taking Amora's hand and picking up her small duffle.

Amora slung her scavenged backpack over her shoulder and allowed the insistent hand to pull her forward. She grinned bigger than she had in weeks, as she finally felt at least a bit accepted.

A few hours later, Amora had just finished helping Miss Joyce cook dinner, after a huge jam session between all three women. Buffy had promised to sneak out and get her a blood bag for dinner, after she and her mom had had their own dinner.

Suddenly, there was a loud crystalline crash outside. "Amora! Get your bloody arse out here now!!" Yelled a male british voice. "Oh no. He realized I wasn't home." Amora said as she shrunk into her cloak.

"You've been a naughty girl, now you have to be punished. You'll get your eyes plucked out too." A feminine voice with a hint of mania called.

Amora whimpered. "Mommy's here too. She's crazy." 

Joyce stood up. "Amora, go to Buffy's room. Buffy, stay with her there. I'll call the police." Amora widened her eyes. "You can't! That would just make the whole situation worse!" She protested.

"Amora! Now! If you come out here right now, I won't actually let your mother pluck out your eyes, despite how much she wants to."

Amora shuddered. She stood up and started walking towards the door. She turned her head. "Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I couldn't do much in return. It was nice to feel loved, if only for a few hours." She smiled sadly, then walked out the door.

Spike and Drusilla were waiting there, a broken bottle neck in Spike's hand evidence of where the crashing noise came from. Dru leaned up against his arm, a disappointed look on her pale face, so Amora knew that her father would keep his word.

"Well bloody come on now, we need to get home!" Was all that he said before turning and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike yanked Amora into the doorway of the warehouse with enough force that she nearly fell.

Drusilla walked in behind them and sat down on a chair that seemed almost like a throne. "You were a naughty girl baby. You won't be able to eat tonight." She said in a ghostly way. Spike let go of Amora's wrist and shoved her down, taking his place on the other chair. 

"I just wanted to learn! To have friends!" She said defensively from her position on the filthy floor next to a large bloodstain. 

"Oh really? And you decided that the SLAYER would be a good person to make friends with? And going outside in the sun? Where anybody could see you? Bloody hell girl, get some sense you stupid idiot!" Spike yelled.

"She's a better person than either of you!" She spat back at her father.

"Maybe I can sew your mouth shut. But then how will you sing? And then I won't be able to see your insides." Said Dru dreamily, swaying in her chair.

Spike looked to his right with a smirk at his lover's suggestion.

"Dad, you know that I'm unhappy here. You don't even want me here, I bet you'd start celebrating and drinking if all you found of me was my cloak! Not that you ever need an excuse to start drinking." Amora said with disgust.

Spike glared at her. "Dru, love, why don't you head upstairs? I'll finish with her." He said to Amora's mother.

Drusilla nodded, and shambled gracefully twards the back of the warehouse where the stairs were. Spike swung his head back to his daughter's fuming face.

His face crumpled into the demonic visage of the true vampire form. "You have no idea how much I have done for you. I gave you this gift of strength. I have given you a place to stay, I have given you the clothes on your back, I have hunted food for you, I hid your existence from the one girl who devoted her entire bloody existence to killing us all. I have kept your mother from ripping you apart, as much as I would sometimes like to do myself, I have protected you from the humans, and the other vampires. And you go behind my back, risk your life, drink shitty animal blood, and likely a few other things that I haven't found out about yet!" He hissed at Amora.

She snarled, also turning her face into a monsterous thing with yellow eyes and ridged nose. "Oh, yes, you have done soooo much to protect me. Coming home drunk from another fight and taking it out on me, even though YOU were the one who told me to stay home. And hunting for me? Wow, yeah, killing people and drinking their blood is totally a healthy diet. I get the 'shitty' animal blood, as you call it," she said with air quotes, "because I didn't want us to get caught! The more people you kill, the higher the chance that we will get arrested, where we will be forced to be in sunlight, or killed. Either way, bad shit happens. So excuse me for trying to help. Oh, and killing innocent people is wrong. Be nice if one of y'all remembered that." She finished, her texas accent thickening. "Also, I can make friends with whoever the hell I want! And you two are not going to keep me from my education, and especially my BOOKS!" She thundered, startling her father.

He blinked a few times. Spike sighed. "Fine. You can keep going to that damn school. But you absolutly cannot keep talking with those idiots. Do you understand me?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Amora raised her head, shocked at the sudden change in her fathers demeanour.

"You mean it? I can get an education? And keep reading my books?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. But I want you to spy on the slayer and tell me what she does. Do not speak to her or communicate to her in any way. Do. You. Understand. Me." He replied firmly.

Amora nodded her head so quickly that Spike was half afraid that it would fly off.

"Thank you Dad! Just, please stop hitting me. It gets hard to hide bruises, even under the cloak." She said as she started running back up to her room.

Spike sighed again and rubbed his face in exasperation.


	6. Chapter 6

Amora slid into her seat furthest from the windows the next day, just as the bell rang. Willow and Buffy, who were sitting to her left and in front of her, were suprised at the sight of her.

Willow leaned over to her. "What the heck? Buffy said that your parents killed you after you left with them!" She wispered. Amora raised an eyebrow under her large hood. "No, sorry to disappoint. I covinced my dad to let me keep coming to school. He said that I can't talk to y'all anymore, but I don't care." She replied, adjusting her long black gloves. 

Buffy turned around. "Really? You aren't afraid of Bloody William? One of the most feared vampires in the world?" Amora shrugged. "I'll take the kindness of forbidden friends over the fear of an abusive father any day. He won't kill me. Mommy won't either. Through she might give me some fairly impressive injuries........" She trailed off. 

"Ladies in the back, please pay attention!" Called the teacher. Amora slunk back into her seat. "Sorry miss." Said Willow. The teacher sighed. "Now then, could one of you tell me what some important differences between the federalists and the anti-federalists?" She asked. The two humans exchanged a look. Regretfully, they both turned back to the teacher and shook their heads.

"I can." Said Amora, and that was the first time anyone exept Willow and Buffy had heard her speak out loud. "Really? Well, why don't you elaborate." Replied the teacher, folding her hands in front of her. Amora sat up. "Well, primarily, the anti-federalists were against the new constitution that was to be formed as a replacement of the articles of confederation, as they believed that the new document would make the government too powerfull, and the federalists supported the constitution, which was heavily supported by the federalist papers, 84 anonymous essays published in newspapers across the country, 51 of which were written by Alexander Hamilton." Amora leaned back again. There was silence for a couple of seconds as everyone stared at the cloaked figure. "Well," said the teacher, "thank you for that explanation miss....." 

"Amora." Provided Willow.

Two hours later, the three girls met up in the library to introduce Amora to the rest of the scooby gang. 

"Oh, you're that creepy new kid that is always wearing a wierd coat. Why am I being introduced to her again?" Asked Cordelia, snobby and rude as usual. "Hey, be nice! She can't be in the sun! And you're being introduced because, well, that's a nice thing that you do, when you find a new friend, you i-introduce them to your other friends!" Willow said in the vampires defence from her seat at the other side of the table. Cordelia just sighed and inspected her nails. 

"So, you're a vampire. But you recieve abuse from your parents." Said Oz quietly from next to Willow. Amora nodded, her hood down as she sat far from the light. Oz seemed to contemplate it for a moment. 

Amora really liked Oz. He was cute, nice, and didn't mind that she was a vampire. But she also saw that he and Willow were dating, so as much as Amora would have loved to make a move on him, she refrained for her friend's sake.

"So! Sleepover, my place?" Said Xander, clapping his hands together to break the silence. "I'm afraid that isn't possible this time Xander, Buffy has patrol again." Said Giles as he stepped out from his office, holding a large book. "Yay. What fun." Said Buffy sarcastically. Amora gave a small smile at her reaction.

"Okay, so tell me again. Why do we have a vampire in here?" Asked Xander, who seemed a bit slow on the uptake to the vampire in question. 

"Because apparently she is on our side and absolutely will not betray us to her bloodthirsty murderous parents and the Watcher is always to be ignored because they can't possibly know what is going to happen." Replied Giles in a very tired and exasperated british voice.

Xander raised his eyebrows and Buffy turned her blond head to give her Watcher and inquisitive look. "Wow. I didn't think you knew how to be sarcastic." She said. Giles glared at her.

Amora wrapped her arms around herself, confidence at standing up to her father diminishing at the librarians disapproval. Willow noticed the girl crumpling into herself and kicked Buffy under the table. Buffy turned around to glare at Willow and Oz. 

Willow sent a pointed look towards Amora. Buffy's face softened. "Hey. Why don't we head to the Bronze? Amora hasn't been yet. And Oz, you're playing tonight, right?" The blond teen asked. Oz nodded. Buffy and Willow turned to Amora smiling.

Amora looked confused. "What's the Bronze?"


	7. Chapter 7

Right after school ended,  Buffy and Willow took Amora over to Buffy's house to try and get the vampire a party dress.  They got in without to much trouble, but snuck Amora in through a window to avoid explaining things to Buffy's mom.

"Okay, so since we'll be going at night we don't have to worry about the whole the-sun-hurts thing, so that increases our options of what kind of dress." Willow said thoughtfully as Buffy looked through her closet. Buffy looked at Amora, who was standing in the shadows without her cloak. "There is a size difference, though, so that narrows the options more." Buffy said, crossing her arms.

Amora shifted uncomfortably under the girls gazes, knowing that she wasn't exactly the skinniest person around. Buffy snapped her fingers and turned back to her closet, rifling purposefully through the cloths. A moment later, she had pulled out thigh-length flower-patterned dress and held it up to the younger girl. 

Willow moved to stand beside Buffy to see how it looked. She nodded thoughtfully.  "Okay, try it on, and we'll see how it fits!" Said Buffy, handing Amora the dress and leaving the room with Willow so that she could get changed in privacy and out of the sun.

A few minutes later, Buffy stuck her head back in. "Oh wow," she said, "it fits even better than I thought it would!" Willow also looked and gasped, giggling in happiness.

"Have you seen the girls yet?" Xander asked Oz. "Not yet." He replied. "They might have had trouble finding Amora something to wear though." Xander nodded. "Yeah, she is a rather noticeably bigger size than Buff and Will." He took another sip of his soda. Oz looked at him. "I think she's pretty." The werewolf  said. "Well yeah, she isn't that bad, I'm just saying, it's obvious." Xander explained.

He looked at the door, just in case they came through. The three girls didn't. Xander shook his head. Oz tapped his shoulder. "Hey, isn't that them?" He asked. The younger boy turned his head to see what he was looking at. His eyebrows shot up. 

Buffy, Willow, and Amora were all standing near one of the tall tables and giggling. Buffy was wearing a classic short black dress with boots, Willow, her red long sleeved shirt, and Amora's dress showed off her curves beautifully.

Xander stood up and walked over to his friends, and Oz followed. "Hey, guys. How come you three lovely ladies didn't come say hi to me and Oz?" He asked. Oz moved around the table to Willow and kissed her silently as Xander spoke. "I dunno. Didn't feel like it I guess. Oh hey, where's Cordelia?" Buffy replied.

"Eh, I think she said she wanted to do some thing popular and told me to not be seen with her." He shrugged. Amora tilted her head. "If she's so mean and doesn't like you, why are you dating her?" She asked. "Cause I saved her life. Keep quiet about it, though, it's supposed to be a secret so she stays popular." Xander replied, holding a finger to his lips. A look of realization came over Amora's face and she nodded.

A new song started and Buffy hopped down from her elevated chair. She held her hand out. "C'mon 'mora, let's go dancing!" She said to the vampire. "Don't call me mora." She replied as she took Buffy's hand. Buffy pulled her on to the dance floor.

A while later, Buffy, Willow, and Amora were standing outside the Bronze and laughing. "Boy am I glad that this whole vamp thing takes away asthma." Amora commented. Willow raised her eyebrows. "You had athsma?" She asked. Amora nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't a full time thing, but if I did too much physical stuff my lungs would basically freak out, go too fast, and then not know how to stop. It sucked." She explained.

Suddenly, as the girls turned down an alleyway, a dark figure disloged itself from the wall. They all froze in suprise. Then Buffy sighed. "Really, Angel? Did you have to scare the begeezus out of us?" She asked exasperatedly. The figure raised his head and shrugged. "Sorry. Who's the new girl?" He asked, tilting his head at Amora.

The younger girl tried to hide behind Willow in the face of unfamiliarity, but because of the size difference, it was merely comedic. Buffy turned to look. "Oh, that's Amora. She's a new girl at our school." She replied. Angel stalked forward. "She's a vampire." He announced warningly.

Buffy had a half confused expression on her face. "Uhh, yeah, we know." She replied. "Duh." Now it was Angel's turn to look confused. "What?" He asked.

"We already know that Amora is a v-vampire. She told us." Willow replied. Angel stepped forward to get a closer look at Amora. She scrambled back towards the alley wall. "Hmm. You sure she isn't going to turn on you and eat you?" He asked skeptically, turning back to Buffy. 

"She'd rather have friends and books than human blood and Spike's approval. We take better care of her than her 'parents' ever could." She replied. Amora nodded frantically in agreement. Angel sighed and walked off, but not before giving Buffy an indecipherable look. 

"Who was that?" Amora asked timidly. Buffy sighed in annoyance at the retreating back. "That, was Angel. He's a vampire with a soul."


	8. Chapter 8

Amora hugged herself against the wall. "He has a soul? That's unusual among vampires?" She asked. Willow sighed. "Yeah. Most don't, that's why they're so mean and nasty." Amora frowned. "Do I have a soul? I feel like I do, but I don't think vampires keep their souls after they're turned." 

"We can ask Giles." Willow provided. "He will probably know, or can at-at least find out." She said, turning to Buffy for support. The blonde nodded. "I mean hey, if anybody will know, it'll be mr.-tweed-underpants." She said. 

Amora tilted her head in confusion. "He wears tweed underpants? I didn't even think those existed." She paused, "......how do you know that he wears that kind of underwear?" She asked cautiously.

Buffy laughed. "He doesn't literally wear tweed underpants. Well, I don't think he does, but either way, I really don't need to know. It's just a joke. C'mon, let's go home. I don't think Giles would like it if we just barged into his place, where ever the heck teachers go after school." Amora nodded and stood, grabbing on to a nearby dumpster to help her up.

The vampire walked both of her friends home, where she changed back into her regular dress, though she did need a bit of help with the corset. "Why do you even wear this ridiculous thing?" Buffy asked as she tugged on the laces. Amora shrugged as best as she could without disloging the cloth. "It's what Mommy wanted me to wear. And, you know, I don't breath, so the corset doesn't hurt or restrict anything." She explained. Afterward, she went back to the warehouse where her parents were. She didn't know if Spike was inside or out hunting, and really, she didn't care one bit. Amora had calmed down a lot after the incident in the alley, talking more with Buffy and Willow had really helped.

She opened a side door into the warehouse, and slowly walked in, closing it behind her. "So, the Slayer bitch tell you anything interesting?" Spike asked loudly from his lounging position against some metal boxes. Amora jumped slightly. "Not too much, Dad. Just that apparently, vampires don't have souls." She replied, adjusting her cloak on her arm. Spike raised his head. "Course we don't. Vampires don't need the useless things. Did you not notice how much freer you felt when you woke up?" He retorted. 

Amora considered it as she hung up her cloak on a hook. She hadn't noticed a difference, actually. She just noticed that sunlight and crosses hurt now, and that all she wanted to eat or drink was human blood. She still had a conscious. She still felt. Maybe she had kept her soul. 

It was a nice thing to hope for, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Amora strod into the library, arms full of books, and set them down on the counter to the right. Giles looked up and adjusted his glasses. 

"What are all these?" He asked.

"Some books that dad picked up from another vampire's place. Neither he nor mom cared about them, so I grabbed them and brought them here. Figured you might have a use for them. And if not, well," she shrugged, "it's still a reasonable place to put them." Amora explained. Giles frowned.

"How exactly did he 'aquire' these books?" He asked as he picked one up and read the spine. Amora shrugged again.

"Dunno. Wasn't there. He probably killed the guy. Didn't see anyone new at home, so there can't have been any survivers if it was a group." The girl speculated. Giles sighed. "Very well. Thank you for bringing them to me." He said. Amora smiled and walked back out to class.

Throughout the day, Giles examined the books. Many of them were bound with questionable leather, and he desperately hoped that it wasn't human skin. The watcher tried not to dwell on it. For the most part, they seemed to be mythological books, discussing various religions, only one of which the average person would recognise. 

Giles didn't find anything too out of the ordinary until he reached the 5th book. 

Giles adjusted his glasses as he pulled the 5th book to him. "Monster families...... Imperio vos Calena...... the Gallagher Dragons....... Dryads....." he muttered as he read. Each entry had pictures of members of each family. Each monster had at least one important family. The Dracula's were particuarly famous. 

As Giles flipped the page, his eyes were drawn to large words saying Avoid at all costs. Could be anything. 

Below those words was a family picture. Just like the other entries. But the people in this picture were  well. People. Humans, all but two. A huge man loomed above them, stiches over his face and bolts in his head. And on the mother's arm was a disembodied hand. Beyond that, they could simply be eccentric humans with odd fashion choice. At the bottom of the picture a small label was given. All it said was (Addams Family). No date. No location. Nothing else. 

There were six humans in the picture. A wizened old woman, the grandmother, presumably, bent and wrinkled with wild white hair. An awkward man in all black, hunched shoulders, bald head, and skin unsettlingly dark around his eyes, a sharp contrast to his pale skin. Next to the mother, a gentleman stood, a pipe in his hand and a well waxed mustache; he wore a suit, and looked to be everything a person would expect from a gentleman, except for the devlish smirk. The mother stood tall, thin and regal, long black hair as straight as a wand and her dress flowed like shadows over her ghostly skin. Two children stood on the steps of the house,  a boy and a girl. The boy was rather plump, and wore a striped shirt. He smiled big, just like the hunched man in black. His sister, presumably, seemed very much like her mother, with her black hair in two braids and a classic school girl's dress, and instead of her mother's slight smirk, she glared at the camera. 

Giles pored over that page and the next, with no other information. There was no index, to his even greater disappointment and disapproval. The Watcher sighed and put the book away on the shelves, hoping he wouldn't need to know about this strange family anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. So. If anyone had been following this story, you will notice that it jumped from 2 chapter to 9 chapters in like, a day. I am very sorry. My life is crazy. If anyone has some feedback they'd like to share, that would be appreciated, but so please be kind.


End file.
